


Better Than Words

by gemmaannestyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Songs, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemmaannestyles/pseuds/gemmaannestyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their anniversary and Louis is really tired (or the time where Harry is really clever and Louis really loves him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Words

“Harry, I am home. Babe can we just stay into tonight I know it’s our anniversary but I’m just so damn tired and will be no fun.” Louis says his tone full of exasperation and disappointment. He didn’t think doing promos for the new clothing line would so exhausting.  
“Babe? Are you home?” Finally laying his bag on the ground Louis looks down to see a note taped to the floor.  
“Better than Words,” he murmurs to himself flipping the note over he sees that it says ‘go to the bedroom.’ His excitement getting the best of him washing away his exhaustion races to his and Harry’s room.  
Disappointed he sees that Harry isn’t there, and in fact the room looks just the way he left it this morning. Odd because Harry can’t stand a mess in the flat. But sure enough plastered on the broken headboard is note number two along with an IPod.  
“Press Play.” More Than A Feeling by Boston starts to blast from the electronic. The music fills the air as he flips the card over he reads ‘Get Dressed in your best.’  
Tiredly he moves toward the closet picking out his blue skinny jeans and maroon sweater he knows Harry loves to see him wear. Sliding off his well-worn, holed skinny jeans and striped shirt for his new outfit. Pulling the sweater down he feels oddly itchy, something he never felt in the sweater. While adjusting the sweater note number three falls to floor and he feels oddly predictable.  
Crazy in Love starts to play, the base making the room vibrate. “Hurry up you tosser,” is so eloquently scribbled on the note the address is on the back.”  
“Tosser,” he murmurs to himself, it’s their anniversary and he’s insulting him. He’s smirking while he thinks that of course but he thinks it nonetheless. Grabbing his coat he beelines for the door, double checking the lock and heads out into the frigid weather.  
His car has a mind of its own when he turn it on, Dancing On the Ceiling blasts and his navigation is already set up for his current destination. He remarks about having to go on drive when he’s exhausted.  
What kind of music is this Harry, he questions aloud as Every Time We Touch, I’m All Shook Up, You Make Me Wanna, How Deep is Your Love, and God Only Knows play throughout the journey.  
“Turn Right,” the navigation breaks his train of thoughts. He’s almost there about two hundred feet away after the next turn.  
“And I’m like baby, baby no. Christ.” No this, doesn’t make him a belieber he still has some dignity left he just knew the words and loves to sing no matter the song. He parks the car finally there and almost misses the note at the start of the Christmas lighted path way.  
“Keep moving forward.” Is all it says so he continues, no will to question Harry’s motives anymore.  
He can hear a guitar melody playing in the night sky, he hasn’t heard this song before and can only listen. Getting lost in the melody he sees that he’s missed a few notes and rather than back tracking he picks up the next one as Britney Spears’ You Drive Me Like Crazy is now being strummed on the guitar.  
“Nice choice of clothes.” Louis glances around but only sees the vacant park illuminated by lights.  
“Harry, you know I love you but the dark isn’t something that I am overly fond of.” He shouts even though he feels like he’s just talking to himself.  
Someone Like You is now filling the air as he reaches the end of the lit path. He doesn’t find it funny when he realizes he’s ended up right back at his car without his knowledge. Unsurprisingly he finds another note. Sighing and irritated at his own blissful unawareness he slams the door shut and turns on the car, being greeted with Always Be My Baby. He finally looks at the note. ‘Beautiful night, isn’t it?’ Is all it says and the back tells him to drive. Just like last time the navigation is programmed, thankful for once he okay with the song choice Best I’ve Ever Had and can’t help but smirk at Hips Don’t Lie thinking back to the time when him and Niall made a show of preforming it at last year’s concert.  
Make Me Wanna plays again and frankly once is enough for one night fast forwarding he lands on One More Night that slowly fades into Irreplaceable. At this one he catches his breath so far, well as long as he’s noticed the songs have been love songs but this is no doubt a ‘you better leave cause I’m done with you’ song. He remains over thinking the meaning until he manages to skip the ending and go to the next one Crazy and he’s alright. “Get a hold of yourself lad,” he chalks up his worrying to be utterly drained. He barely has enough motivation to get out of the car but knows if Harry tried this hard he can make a bit more effort.  
Stepping out the car, the location hits him like a ton of bricks, this is where Harry and him first decided to be together, where they first said I love you. But this is also where Louis questioned Harry’s love when Harry didn't respond when Louis told him everything he loved about him, he loved everything from his dimples to how when he got excited he stuttered ever so slightly. This is where he questioned everything but nothing at all.  
Although last he checked him and Harry were on good terms he still approached the door with trepidation. The host took his jacket and ushered him into the back room. He could already hear the same tune from the park but this time with words:  
Oh I don't know how else to sum it up  
Cause words ain't good enough  
There's no way I can explain your love... no  
Oh I don't know how else to sum it up  
Cause words ain't good enough  
Oh I can't explain your love... no  
It’s Harry, dressed in button up and dress pants. He’s seated with a guitar in his hands staring at Louis as he plays his last chord.  
“You look amazing love.”  
“Harry, what’s all this for?”  
“This is for times I never answered when you told me why you loved me and never explained why I loved you. To be honest I was speechless, I couldn't put why I loved you into words. Everything I could have used, eyes, smile, laugh, is true but not enough. I can’t put into words the way I love how your eyes when they crinkle up as you laugh. Or that waking up in the morning flooded me with happiness like the morning light because I know that you’re always going to be next to me. Our love can’t be put into words, it’s so, so much better than words.” Harry’s knee begins to drop and Louis is far too overwhelmed by his dreams being played at before him that he answers the question before Harry can ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, feedback is always welcome. This is my first shot at One Direction Fanfiction. You can find me on tumblr at 22tops.
> 
> And if you' want you could send me prompts.


End file.
